Unnatural
by Amethyst Blade
Summary: Sometimes things in life don't go exactly as you plan them...especially for hanyous. Yaoi, Mpreg, SesshInu
1. The Makings of a Submissive

A/N: Just a little warning here, this could be kinda dark. Mention of child molestation, though not in too much detail; I don't think I need to put the first chapter on my site. If I do, tell me in a review, and I'll cut it out. Right now, I don't _have _a website…but soon, soon… (evil laughter)…ahem. Yes. I'll build the site before I post this. Hopefully. And I'm gonna warn you, the updates could take awhile; my head's just been exploding with ideas lately…maybe I can finally start working on one of those FMA fics, huh? Well, here goes.

Unnatural: Chapter One: The Makings of a Submissive

* * *

_The little boy whimpered unhappily at the tongue in between his legs. "Shh, Shh, It's okay honey; I'm just gonna make you feel good. You like it, don't you?"_

_The silver-haired boy shook his head, trying to hold back tears. "It feels funny. St-stop…please…" The dark-haired man shook his head, a sadistic grin on his face._

"_I'm just preparing you for when you're older honey. You're so pretty. Any man that sees you is gonna want to do this. Just be quiet; you'll enjoy it. You're a half-demon, aren't ya?" InuYasha nodded, tears were now running thickly down his cheeks. "Thought so; with those ears, ya couldn't be anything else. This is all you're good for, you know that? Do you know what a whore is?" _

_The hanyou shook his head. He just couldn't stop crying. If what this man said was true, he should enjoy what was happening--but he wasn't. It felt weird, what the villager was doing. No one but his Kaa-san had ever seen him naked, and she never touched him like this. He was so confused. He became even more confused when he looked down. His little penis was swollen and hard, like when he had to go to the bathroom. He didn't feel like he needed to, but he was still young enough that sometimes he wet his pants. "I-I've gotta pee…" the little boy whimpered._

_The man seemed to find that amusing, because he was laughing. InuYasha didn't understand what was so funny. "No, honey, you're just hard; you ain't gonna piss. When someone touches ya here, you get hard."_

"_O-oh." InuYasha tried not to cry anymore; he was a big boy--almost five in human years. The bigger man squeezed his little length, which made him cry even harder. Then he did something _really_ weird; he began stroking the hanyou's butt. "Why're you t-touching there?"_

_The brunette smiled and pressed a finger against the pup's anus. InuYasha sobbed helplessly. "It's alright honey; you're a whore--this is what they do." The sobbing grew louder as the pressure strengthened; it was obvious what he was going to do. Slowly, th--_

"_INUYASHA! You bastard! Get away from my son! Get away!"_

"_Shit!" the man hissed, dropping the unclothed child on the ground before turning and running away. Izaiyoi ran to her wailing twenty-three year old, immediately trying to calm the little boy._

"_Hush now; Kaa-san's here, I'm here. Don't worry--I won't let anyone hurt you again. Never again…"_

* * *

InuYasha felt strange. Really strange. He was so very hot, practically on fire. And _so_ itchy; he felt like he was covered in fleas, though none were visible. And the strangest thing of all, his anus _ached_. But not painfully; sort of…like he _needed_ something. And that something was completely indefinable. Not to mention the fact that he barely felt like walking. The hanyou groaned softly, from where he lay on the futon inside Kaede's hut.

The rest of the group had already woken and were busily working. Kagome sat outside in the shade of a tree, studying, every now and the looking up to smile at Shippo and the other children; they were too deeply engrossed in some game to pay her any attention. Miroku was off doing what he usually did: trying his luck at impregnating the village girls. Sango, meanwhile, had taken Kirara to her village to pay her respects to the graves, and would most likely be staying the rest of the week.

Kaede, however, wasn't enjoying the beautiful summer day by traveling, improving her brain, playing, or deflowering (at least attempting to) young women. The elderly miko was bustling about, brewing medicine and creating poultices. Due to this fact, the inu felt that he could approach her about his…sickness. "Hey…Ka-Kaede. Could you…c'mere for a…minute?" The woman turned towards him, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"What do ye need, InuYasha?" the crone asked, walking towards the young man.

"I-I feel…weird." To his own horror, the half-demon made a quiet whining noise. Kaede looked at him with concern, before kneeling next the soft pallet.

"What do ye feel?" InuYasha flushed and replied with his symptoms--except for that disturbing ache. The ningen nodded and had him open his mouth. Then, surprisingly enough, she chuckled. "Well, I was wondering when this would happen…"

"Wh-what? What's happening?" The golden eyes were wide with fear. Once again, the priestess laughed.

"Nothing to be concerned over. Just yer heat."

"My…heat? L-like when you're s-supposed to have…kids?"

"Aye, that's all. Apparently, ye just came of age. I shouldn't really be surprised; most demons go into heat during the summer. Hmm…I don't believe anyone in the area besides you is in heat right now; that's a bonus. No one will be territorial. Now, I just need to make sure…." The woman turned and called out toward the tree outside, "Kagome, would ye please get in here?" The school girl nodded and immediately put her papers and such away.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked walking towards the hut.

"Well, I'd--"

Before InuYasha could stop himself, he began to growl and snarl at the time-traveler. Kagome was shocked, and she pulled back, hiding behind Kaede--who seemed slightly surprised, herself.

"Well, that's definitely unexpected. Kagome, child, will ye fetch Miroku for me?"

"Um…yeah, sure…Is-is he gonna be alright?" The fifteen-year-old made a gesture towards the hanyou. The older woman nodded, and made a shooing gesture towards the door.

After the teenager left, InuYasha turned back towards the miko. "K-Kaede, why did I--um--growl at Kagome?" the voice that spoke was soft and sweet, with a slight helpless quality to it.

Kaede sighed and shook her head. "I have an idea, but I won't know for sure until she brings Miroku back." InuYasha was confused, but he didn't press the matter, instead curling up beneath the blankets on the futon, making a soft unhappy sound; his anus _really_ ached now.

* * *

Miroku just stared. And stared. And _stared_. InuYasha was laying on the futon, legs spread wide and making some very…_interesting_ noises. Kagome hadn't followed him in, stating that she didn't think the hanyou wanted her company right now. Miroku was at a complete loss as to the strangeness happening right in front of him. Kaede apparently, knew exactly what was going on--but he wasn't too sure he wanted in on it. Then, the elderly priestess practically threw him out, despite InuYasha's obvious displeasure at his departure. Very strange.

* * *

"What was that about?" Kaede frowned slightly. She was hoping that the reaction to Kagome wasn't what she'd thought it was, but…. "Kaede? Wh-why did I do that?" Panic was evident in the inu's voice; he sounded nearly hysterical, actually.

The woman sighed and prepared her explanation as best she could. "InuYasha, ye know that it's common for youkai of the same gender to mate, right?" A small nod. "Well, even though any male youkai can mate with any other male youkai…sometimes some are naturally submissive…"

"L-like on…the bottom? Some _want_ to be on the bottom?"

"Well something like that…except these 'submissives' can be either position; they don't hold a specific--just like other youkai males. However, during their heats, they act…well…"

"Like whores? Y-you mean like…how I just acted? W-with Miroku? So…I-I'm submissive?" Kaede sighed softly. InuYasha was trembling, a look of terror on his face.

"Hai; I didn't know for certain until Miroku came. You would've done that no matter who the man was; you really have no control of it." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"So then, w-why did I g-growl at Kagome?"

"Your youki saw her as a rival; it thought that she might be competition…"

The male turned a sickly shade of green. His trembling was even more pronounced. "And… I….I don't have a choice in the matter, d-do I? I-I'll _have _to t-take another male for my mate…"

"Aye, I'm afraid so. Don't fight against it; that'll make it even worse."

InuYasha couldn't help himself; he burst into tears. "B-but I a-always thought th-that Kag-gome…and me…" The old miko bent down next to him and held him gently.

"I know, I know." She consoled the other male as best she could, but it didn't help much.

* * *

A/N: Well, if you've read some of my stuff, you know how it goes. But, for those of you who're new to the amazing madness that is "Amethyst Blade," I don't require reviews; I write because _I_ want to, and I won't stop writing because I don't get in a certain quota of reviews. _But_, they make me squeal with joy…and want to update faster! So there. If I make some kinda mistake, _please_ tell me; I'm sort of a perfectionist. But I'm lazy too, so I probably won't correct the mistakes. Why even tell me then? So I won't make the same mistake again. Sorry if it's short. Bye-bye!

Kaa-san: Mother

Hanyou: half-demon

Youkai: demon

Miko: priestess

Hai: yes

I didn't miss any, right? (too lazy to check and see)


	2. Realizations

A/N: Yahoo! I updated. Yup. It seemed that almost all of my review said something along the lines of "update soon." Well, this is a relatively soon update, right? (nervous laughter) Let's continue, shall we? I'll be updating this fic on Sundays. Not next Sunday--the one after that. Sorry about it being in so late… (pitiful expression) I've been so busy with stuff lately. I think that I'll have to take a break from my drabbles and post them once in a blue moon…that might never happen; I don't think there's ever been a blue moon….Oh well, you get the idea. Yikes! I'm babbling. Hmmm…

Unnatural: Chapter Two: Realizations

-------

It was something indescribable, the realization that nothing would ever be the same again. And it was heart-wrenching as well. InuYasha couldn't seem to stop his tears, nor his questions. Kaede tried her best to calm InuYasha, but she wasn't having much luck--not that she could blame him. He didn't know that much about mating between a male and a female--let alone between two males. And he couldn't figure out what to do now. Any hope there had ever been of making Kagome his mate was dashed. Sure, they argued often, but only because of their different personalities. He really had wanted to make her his mate.

And now, what were his options? Who would want a hanyou as their mate? Kaede had said something about submissives being nearly attacked, they had that many suitors…but he doubted it would be the same for him. If Sesshomaru and Kouga were anything to go by, then all full youkai would look at him as a blemish on the demon world. And then this whole pregnancy thing. He was supposed to get pregnant?! Seriously? Kaede tried to explain about that too, but he wasn't really listening. It was just too shocking, being told that he could have children in that way--and, with a male mate, he'd be expected to! Knowing that pregnancy was possible with all male youkai didn't help his shock; no one had ever told him anything like that before!

And then she told him that anytime within the next two weeks if he went around any full-grown man, he'd act the same way he did with Miroku. "Why a-aren't I growling…at y-you?" the hanyou asked, sniffling. Well, at least he was trying to stop crying. Kaede chuckled softly.

"I'm far too old to be considered a viable mate; ye don't have to worry about me stealing a male from you. Your youki wouldn't recognize an elderly man as a potential mate either. Nor will ye act the way ye did with Miroku and Kagome around anyone younger than fifteen. It might seem completely awful, your youki, but it's actually quite smart." The inu couldn't help but to snort a little. His youki was smart, huh? Then why the hell was it making him act like some little ningen slut? Apparently the priestess understood this from her small smile. "Ye might think it odd for you to be throwing yourself at someone, but you haven't seen anything yet; if you were around a youkai male, ye might not even be able to think at all."

"Not think…at a-all. What d'you mean?" InuYasha had now curled himself up in a little ball, his head resting in Kaede's lap. All of this was just _so_ confusing….He didn't even notice the strange position that he was in.

"Miroku smelled wonderful to you, did he not? A youkai would overpower your senses--like the time when ye fought with the man that was using ink and blood. Kagome told me that you fainted from the scent."

"I…did. B-but it doesn't make sense; I c-can hardly smell anything--or hear anything right now…"

"Youkai heat is a very strange thing. You may not be able to fully recognize a scent as the person--rather their mating potential." Okay, that _definitely_ didn't make any sense. Kaede sighed at the confused expression of the hanyou. "If ye saw Sesshomaru, you would probably head at him full-force." Okay--no way in HELL that would ever happen! Crazy old bag… "The same could be said of Kouga--but he is not near as powerful as your brother."

So that was it, huh? "It's all about power then?"

Another sigh. "Nay. Power has a lot to do with it, but other things are just as important. Such as fathering skills, strength, the way the male treats you, fertility, sometimes looks, hunting skills, things like that. If some male who was nigh powerless came up to you, ye wouldn't choose him as a mate because he couldn't protect you and any pups that might be born." Okay, still confusing.

"So most of it depends on what kind of father he would be?"

"Hai; ye'll wan't a mate that will be good to your children, one you can depend on to protect them--as well as you. Now all we need to do is figure out how to keep you in the village…"

As they discovered over the next few days that was easier said than done.

------

InuYasha had never been good at holding still as a child--and he still wasn't. It seemed that the added initiative of wanting a mate made it worse. He would growl ferally at both Kagome and, once she returned home, Sango and practically threw himself at Miroku, who, to the monk's chagrin, would then have to explain to Sango why exactly InuYasha was curled up in his lap and was licking his ears. InuYasha also took it personally if anyone besides Kaede, Miroku, Kirara, or the village children touched Shippo. The little kitsune was beyond shocked when InuYasha all of the sudden seemed to decide that Shippo should be coddled incessantly. By him. Kagome was not allowed near under any circumstance--nor was Sango.

----------

Then there was the whole trying to run away thing. Every time the hanyou sensed a strong demonic aura, he tried to run towards the demon, his ears lying flat in unconscious submission.

One such example had been the bull demon that had tried to mate with InuYasha. The teenager had run off as usual, sensing the aura of a male. The others had, of course, followed. The bovine had seemed very interested and had pressed himself against InuYasha grinding and licking the inu's neck to demonstrate his willingness to mate. Then, to everyone's surprise--and before anyone could step in--the hanyou fended the larger male off on his own, growling and snapping at him. This seemed to shock the demon himself; muttering something about "high standards" and "picky bitches," he turned and had stalked off. When Miroku and Kaede questioned him about it (he wouldn't discuss much with Kagome--and especially not Sango), he answered that the bull demon wouldn't have made a good father. "He didn't even show interest in Shippo. If the male wants me, he'll take my pup as his own. He wasn't nice either; you should ask before you touch."

InuYasha seemed to have gotten over being aggravated with Kagome--at least somewhat; he soon realized that she wasn't interested in Miroku who, so far, seemed to be his first choice of mate--despite the fact that the monk was desperately trying to stamp that idea out. Sango, however, had become the enemy--so she did her best to stay away from the moody half-demon. InuYasha apparently took that as her backing down, and became even more possesive of Miroku.

Kirara would constantly watch InuYasha when he was outside, understanding that he shouldn't be allowed off on his own. The neko was confused as to why her masters didn't want the young male to take a mate. Soon, she came to the conclusion that they were concerned that InuYasha would take a weak mate or one that would treat him badly. She trusted his judgment, but knew that he might take a mate weaker than another because he found that male first. But her mistress was being insane, not fighting for her potential mate. Kirara was aware that InuYasha didn't really want Miroku as his mate, but was forced to consider that option due to the lack of viable suitors at his disposal. If only they let him go find _another_ male, then they wouldn't be having this problem. The only person in the village he was considering was Miroku. Kirara totally got that; Miroku was the only man in the village with any power _whatsoever_. InuYasha really needed a mate stronger than Miroku, though.

He was strong enough to fend off any of the normal _human _difficulties, but in _demon_ circumstances, such as the birthing of cubs, he'd be utterly clueless. InuYasha often carried on conversations with Kirara about how overprotective Kagome and the gang were. The fire cat completely agreed. Thus, they devised a plan for when an exceptional aura would come by. Kirara insisted on this, despite the hanyou's willingness to jump any male that relatively met his youki's qualifications. Kirara insisted that he deserved better, and she wasn't going to let him go for anything less than a Tai youkai. InuYasha was slightly upset about this. What about that nice-smelling wolf demon that was in the area? Wolves made wonderful fathers…but Kirara was stubborn. She said in angry mews that InuYasha was a Tai youkai himself--actually a prince! He could do _so _much better.

Reluctantly, the inu agreed.

----------------------------

A/N: Well, there's mainly just a bunch of explaining in this chapter….but Sessh shows up in the next--as well as Kouga. That's all. Not telling what else happens.

Ningen: human

Neko: cat

Inu: dog

Tai youkai: powerful youkai

Youkai: demon

Youki: demon energy (or something like that)

Hai: yes

Hanyou: half-demon

Kitsune: fox

That should be all of them.


End file.
